Heated Kisses
by briie-xo
Summary: Misaki Yata x Fushimi Saruhiko. What will happen when the heated weather turns enemies closer together into each other's arms? Will sparks fly? Fushimi admits his love for Yata & chases him down determined to get his feelings returned. He plans to tell the truth of why he left Homra & what plans he has in store for his soon to be lover. Now their plans are revealed to their Kings..
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Misaki Yata X Fushimi Saruhiko doujinshi, one shot. Please enjoy it!**

* * *

Yata's lips smirked a bit, his feet dancing on his board as it glided over the silver railing in a side-ways motion. He swiftly jumped, his feet releasing from the surface and the board twirled in a 360 before landing on the pavement, his feet re-planting in place on the board instantly. He turned, his arms moving with his body as he stopped the board in place. His left foot moving to stand still from it. He sighed softly, wiping the small amount of sweat that matted his forehead. Yata was in the middle of practicing his skate boarding, wanting to do more flip tricks. He sat down on a nearby bench, clicking the back of the board as it flew up towards him, and he grabbed it. He was alone, out of all days. Makoto wanted the team to take a day off, from fighting and being troublesome in town. He wore a white tank top and his everyday shorts, his headphones over his ears and muffling the world's sounds with the music. He didn't wear his hat today. It was rather hot, the sun gleaming down over the world without the normal clouds to shield daily life in protection. Closing his eyes and turning all his attention to his music calmed him down a bit. It was silent for a moment, his body still.

That is; until a certain someone came to bother him. Fushimi.

Fushimi grabbed his headphones from behind, pulling them from the other's ears in a quick moment. Yata immediately turned around in alarm, his lips turning into an irritated frown. He snatched his headphones from the other before standing up straight. He took the sight of the other in cautiously. Fushimi was smiling innocently, wearing his daily blue cloak and matching black shirt with normal pants. He clearly had his sword with him, as it stuck directly out from his belt side.

"No time long see… Mi-sa-ki~" Fushimi slurred his name slowly, making Yata growl a bit. He watched as the orange haired male backed away a bit, his small hands turning into angry fists immediately. "My my… no red team today? Oh, tell me, the red team is on a day off too because of the weather?" he asked curiously, but was full aware of the situation. He stepped forward around the bench, the invention of wood and metal screws sitting in place behind him. "I'm on a day off as well. Why don't we spend it together?" He smirked. Yata simply shook his head in disbelief.

"No thanks monkey. I'm busy today. Even if I wasn't, I'd still not spend my day off with the likes of you." Yata answered rather quickly, snarling. He growled, suddenly hearing how his response made the other laugh. Fushimi pushed his glasses up, his hand raising to scratch a specific spot on his left, upper chest. The spot that had a burned mark of Homra. Yata walked forward, grasping his hand and then his shirt, opening it a bit as the mark was revealed. "...I still can't forgive you. You just abandoned us! And yet, you still come around as if it was nothing!" He called out. He took a deep breath. "Your pathetic." He pulled away, grabbing his skate board beginning to walk away. Fushimi smiled, simply watching him leave. He shoved his hands in his pockets, waiting before following him.

"Oh my… did I hit a nerve, Mi-sa-ki? ~" He asked in an inconsiderate, teasing manner of tone. Yata swung back at him in anger, his wrist being caught by the blue haired male in response. He was then suddenly pushed against a nearest tree, wincing a bit in surprise. They were in the middle of a large skate park after all, no one else in sight. Everyone else was at home, sitting in front of a tv channel with their a/c or fan aimed at them at full speed. Only a small handful of the population wanted to be productive, regardless of the scorching weather, practically blazing the air and causing it to become stifling.

Yata struggled, his wrist being held tightly up upon the tree above his head. Fushimi was physically taller and stronger then he was. "M-monkey… that hurts!" Yata mumbled, gritting his teeth. Fushimi sighed softly, watching Yata. He was looking down on him, as if he was ashamed of him or dismissing him of being an alienable, human being to begin with. Yata looked up at the taller male, his eyes showing resistance.

"You know Misaki… I've always loved this rebelling side of you. I just wished you realized how much I care about you. Whether I left or not, did not change the way I see you or anyone else at Homra." Fushimi said softly. Yata struggled a bit, whimpering as he felt Fushimi's left knee between his legs. He shook, feeling the same knee move up higher and rubbing just between his thighs, against him.

"H-hey what are you-" Yata began, but his words were muffled by Fushimi's lips, being interrupted. Yata's eyes widened and he immediately pushed Fushimi with the little strength he had. Fushimi refused to pull away just yet, his tongue slipping its way into Yata's mouth with forced entry. Yata's eyes closed tightly and he moved a bit, his teeth encountering Fushimi's tongue. It wasn't until the moment he bit him, that he pulled away. Fushimi growled softly, holding his mouth as blood dripped down from his lips. Yata was panting, a little dribbled blood over his chin and he instantaneously wiped off the unwanted liquid.

"how dare you... Misaki." Fushimi frowned, a blue aura forming around his body. Yata hugged his board close, looking down as his cheeks were covered in a flushed red. He was embarrassed beyond belief, his heart pounding in his chest and his head spinning. He felt as though he would faint at any moment.

"D-don't call me that anymore! And K-keep that tongue of yours… in your own m-mouth then!" Yata yelled out, studdering uncontrollably. He looked up at Fushimi, not liking the deathly expression he held. He quickly turned away, running away from him. "Makoto told me not to get into any trouble with the blue's today!" Yata thought to himself, using that as an excuse to run away. He was otherwise stubborn and refused to back down; unless he absolutely had too that it. He dropped his board, swiftly moving his foot back and forth as he gained speed. He moved left and right repeatedly, not daring to look back. Fushimi simply watched him ride away, anger yet desire over that boy filling his consciousness in an overwhelming effect.

* * *

Yata soon returned to Homra after his chase. He hadn't stopped or looked back to see if Fushimi followed him, but just assumed otherwise. He was panting heavily, now completely drenched in sweat. His body felt gross and sticky. Yata walked into the bar, everyone but Izumo was gone. He sat at the bar and was then given an ice-cold drink. Izumo smiled, polishing some cups with a handkerchief. "What happened to you? Weather getting to you?" He asked softly. Yata gripped the bone-chilling bottle, beginning to gulp It quickly. Some dribbled down his chin and neck. But he didn't mind the mess. He slowly pulled the bottle from his lips, setting it down on the shiny counter top.

"...It's nothing." He mumbled back, not wanting to tell Izumo about what happened. He pretended as though he came back just for the sake of escaping the heat outside. Izumo nodded at his answer, taking little to no notice of his slight attitude.

Yata then stood up and grabbed his stuff before walking to the back room behind the bar. There was steps up there and he followed them, one by one until he walked into a small bedroom; his bedroom. He lived in one of the few rooms the Homra building had. His room was a bit messy, a single large window which was open. The filled space consisted of his bed, a desk, dresser and some book shelves. The walls were covered by unrelated posters, small and spread about in an unorganized pattern. One in particular was a picture of Fushimi and himself, which was tacked to the mirror above his dresser. A smaller room that was connected to his was for a bathroom, which accorded with all the basic necessities. Yata walked into the bathing room, pulling off his articles of filthy clothing and trailing them across his floor. He thought about taking a quick shower and washing the salty feeling of sweat from his body. Climbing in, he closed the clear shower doors and turned on the water without a moment's rest of hesitation.

"Damn… monkey…" He mumbled to himself, frowning. He couldn't get the kiss from earlier out of his head. His mind was telling him no and that it was a bad idea, yet his body; especially his lips were saying yes. They felt a bit numb, almost as if wanting more contact. Yata looked down as the water covered his head and made his hair drip down with no more volume. His eyes widened a bit and he could only help but whimper. He was hard; excited from the other male's experienced kiss. Yata sighed, his hands gripping the base of his erection and beginning to move to a steady paced rhythm. His voice was let out softly as his head tilted up a bit. The steam from the lukewarm water slowly covering the mirrors and the shower doors with condensation. Only his blurry frame of him masturbating could be seen though them.

Soon enough, yata was completed with his shower and his little 'play time'. He walked out from the room, a towel around his waist as water slid down his chest and another towel wrapped around his neck, which he used to dry his hair. He stopped mid-walk, noticing Fushimi in the same room. His back was towards him and he noticed; Fushimi was looking at the picture of the two of them, posted on his mirror.

"I didn't know you still had this." Fushimi said softly, causing Yata to bite his bottom lip. "What the fuck are you doing here." Yata spat, making Fushimi turn around to face him. Fushimi was smiling; a creepy smile that looked to belong to a mad man who was planning something. He walked over grabbing Yata by his wrists without warning and slamming him down over the bed. Yata cried out, struggling to quickly get up; only to have the tip of a sword against his neck. It pierced his skin a bit, causing him to lay back down flat on the bed. The sword stayed in place as Fushimi held it, climbing on the bed over the smaller male.

"What are you going to do?" Yata asked quietly. "kill me?" Fushimi's expression turned a bit blank, not a smile nor a frown at this point. He shook his head lightly to answer Yata's question. His hand dropped the sword to the floor and moved up, his slim fingers trailing up Yata's chest. Yata turned his head away, almost as if in disgust and whimpered softly.

"Yata ... let me make love to you." Fushimi whispered. He wasn't embarrassed or anything at this point. He was honest as well as very direct and was determined to accomplish whatever he had set his mind too. And this mission was to admit his feelings to the smaller male, to tell him the truth of why he left Homra; why he left him behind.

Yata looked up at him with frightened eyes and a distrustful expression. "N-no. stop messing around with me." Yata mumbled. He gripped the bedsheets from under him, looking away once more. Fushimi brought his head down slowly, kissing down yata's neck. He didn't care if Yata wanted this or not; he felt as though he couldn't hold back anymore. Yata simply squirmed and made uneasy gasps of unwanted pleasure, continuously. "S-stop it!" yata shouted, raising his arms to cover his eyes. He grit his teeth, sudden tears sliding down his red cheeks. Fushimi gently touched his cheek.

"Misaki. Look at me." He whispered. Yata refused, sniffling. Fushimi gripped his arms, slowly pulling them away. "Misaki I love you." He admitted softly. Yata looked up at him. He squirmed under him lightly, his movements deciding to give up. He knew he was rather weak but still hesitated to admit something as foolish as that. He talked big, but his actions were small.

"You're such a liar. You knew how I feel about you and still you … try to mess with me. What the fuck is wrong with you!" Yata asked, sniffling. He pouted, frowning as he tried to act tough, strong as he always did. Fushimi simply smiled and chuckled. "My troubling Misaki." He whispered. He leaned down, taking Yata into his arms as he kissed him deeply. Yata didn't bother pulling away or continuing to struggle. He simply kissed back, mentally tired of fighting with his feelings. He was so sick of running away all the time, and this time thought he'd face his predictiments.

* * *

 **A ch. 2 will be coming soon! Ch. 2 rated M.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah~! C-careful… stupid m-monkey!" Yata's voice gasped out softly. His tone was shaky and a little feminine, uncontrolled. He laid on his stomach, his knees holding his hips upwards. The towel he wore was thrown onto the carpeting, along with his partner's clothing as well; the blue cape, a belt with a sword and its sheath, along with a gray shirt and pants. Their bodies were both visibly naked; exposed with all they're sweaty glory. Yata was smaller in comparison to Fushimi. Fushimi body was larger but also more buff, his mass consisting of muscles. He looked like he regularly would work out. He had nearly a 4 pack of abs, his skin toned and hairless. Fushimi was a trimmed man. Yata was the same, except less tanned and less muscly built.

"Heh. It's okay... Mi-sa-ki~" A deeper voice replied, chuckling a bit. It was low and yet soothing. The tone was mellow and calm, almost as if satisfied. Fushimi was behind Yata's hips, his fingers gliding over the now pink, wet entrance. The opening to the younger male's body. He slipped a coated finger inside slowly. He smirked, watching Yata's reactions as he did so. He was pleased with the whimpers Yata so desperately tried to hold back, but couldn't. Yata shoved his face into the pillow as he felt a long, slim finger push inside him. It felt warm and weird, a burning sensation. "ah! I-it… hurts…" He continued to whimper, wincing a bit. His hips trembled in a continuous rhythm, almost as if his waist was dancing. His body was hot, in fact becoming anxiously sweating. His small hands turned to firsts and gripped the edge of the pillow he used to hide his lewd expressions. He felt it protected him. Yata thought the way he was acting was so shameful and he stubbornly didn't want to show his blushing red face. Tears escaped his tightly shut eyes only to sink into the cotton material of the pillow, creating small damp spots.

Fushimi slowly began thrusting his finger, in and out of Yata's hole repeatedly, using the same slow pace. It wasn't long before he added a second finger and proceeded to move it the same way. This time, he'd spread his fingers out, like scissoring to stretch the other's body out. "Mn… it's so slick and pink~ really adorable!" He smirked softly. He leaned over Yata's back, beginning to leave marks of kisses. His hot breath would blow over Yata's skin, causing him to shudder a bit. Fushimi was in a state of desire and he couldn't hold back any longer. His erection was rather large and he grinded against Yata's thighs a bit. The feeling was hot and hard. Yata panted softly, turning his face back a bit to look up at Fushimi.

"j-just hurry and… p-put it in!" He whined. He sounded as if he truly wanted this. His body was craving for the other; his touches, dancing fingers, his hot kisses and his low seductive voice… all of it was driving him insanely crazy to this moment. "Saruhiko!" He cried a bit, shaking his hips back towards him. Fushimi watched his interesting reaction of the other. He smiled, pulling both coated fingers out. He sat up straight on his knees. Fushimi's hands gripped Yata's hips tightly, holding them in place. He placed his tip against the wet hole. "Ah Misaki~" He whispered before pushing all the way inside, all at once. He grunted a bit, the feeling being incredibly tight and warm. Yata cried out louder, not being able to hold his voice back. He arched his back in response, throwing his head up.

"Ah! S-Saru..hiko!~~" Yata moaned out in a sweet voice, his cries of pleasured agony. This brought the other complete happiness.

* * *

Fushimi was awake laying down flat on his back, Yata cuddled up on his stomach, asleep. White sheets covered their bodies. Bruising and hickeys claimed places on all their skin; love bites creating marks of love. They were lovers now.

"Mn… Saruhiko…" Yata mumbled softly, his eyes slowly opening. He blushed, hiding his face in the warm crook of the blue-haired male's neck. He pouted, a bit angry as his hips felt numb and painfully stinging. Fushimi held him simply close. "w-why did you leave…" Yata whispered softly. It was silence before Fushimi answered back.

"I wanted to protect you. I want to become stronger so I can protect you." He replied in honestly. Yata looked up at him, not giving him a face of disbelief. "..Seriously! This is-" Yata began but was interrupted by Fushimi's lips. He whined, kissing back as he didn't mind the short erotic kiss. It wasn't long before he pulled away once more. He chuckled, a smiling covering his small lips.

"I mean it! And now I can. I came back… my precious best friend." Fushimi whispered. He hugged Yata closer. "I came back Misaki, and I want you to be mine. I really did care for you. But I thought if I hadn't left, you wouldn't have missed me as much as you did. I wouldn't have been able to control myself either." He explained, bits by little bits. He sighed happily. Yata released a soft breath of relief. "guess… I couldn't help it. I l-lo…" he began. His voice stuttered and he blushed more than before, feeling Fushimi's hand caress his cheek.

He looked up at him, his eyes clear yet watery. It made them shine more than ever before. "I love y-you, Saruhiko. You stupid monkey!" He stuck his tongue out at him before hiding his face into the blanket that covered them. Fushimi smiled happily, beginning to tackle the other in affectionate kisses. "I love you too! Say it again! Again!" He begged, only to receive no's and 'I wonts!' from Yata.

A ring was hidden away inside a small black box which was shoved inside Fushimi's coat pocket. He was hiding something else but kept it a secret… _For now_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Thanksgiving!~~ from where I am today… this is a Thanksgiving special!~**

Yata walked out the Homra restaurant, smiling as he held his board in hand. However, he was more of in a rush. In fact, being chased from another member, Rikio Kamamoto. Rikio ran in front of the orange haired male, panting with the sound of growing diabetes in his uneasy, short breaths.

"Come on Yata! Just go hang out with us!" he practically begged with this concerned look of worry. "You've been running off a lot lately and your hardly into doing missions against those damn blues anymore!" stating, he sounded a bit frantic. His hands waved in emotional gestures as he spoke. Yata listened and just scuffed a bit. He gave a thumb up and pointed to himself as he gave a kind smile.

"Relax fatass … I'm okay, trust me. I just been really busy." He answered the other softly, throwing down his board. His feet firmly planted down over the material immediately without a moments hesitation. "I got something important to do today, so I'll see you guys around. Just tell the boss I'm sorry for leaving on todays mission!" He sighed, beginning to push with his left foot. The wheels began turning and he left Rikio alone in disappointment, entirely speechless.

Yata was skating through the streets, the wheels scraping down the wet pavement. The crunching of leaves was heard under him as he rode on. An everyday smirk was across his lips, but this time; not out of revenge or malice but more of happiness. He had a secret relationship with Saruhiko Fushimi, and it had been about three months now. Today was thanksgiving and they had plans with each other. He passed the roads and the train station that led to the island school, the first battle between the three groups, red blue and silver. He passed the nearby alley way where he was ordered to battle some goons, wanting information on them. Yet he was alone that time, stalling for the rest of his group to arrive to that scene. That was a past, so clear to still remember even now and every occasionally, it had crossed his mind on everything he did before.

Yata stopped at a shop, kicking up his board and having it land in his hands. It was a private place, there for neutrality. Someone who was aware of the kings decided to make a spot for them, his name was Touka Iragashi. No other members knew of the hang out shop for it was secretive and inside a small building hidden by a dark alley way, though the full location was in a beach resort area. People would go to the beaches without thinking about entering the filthy dark and narrow space, through unknown circumstances.

Yata followed through and walked through the wooden doors. There was light music playing and it was a large, dimmed out room with private booths. The interior was black and red as well as small seating arrangements for the bar up front, and a large stage rested near the back of the space, for entertainers such as singers, dancers or acrobatics. Even standup comedies performed here. There was small talk around the guests who did come, which was a bit quieter. The boy looked around, noticing the blue haired male with glasses sitting at the cornered table in front of him. He tried to hide his smile as he walked over and sat down across the edged table. Fushimi simply smiled as always. His expression this time had a polite, handsome charm to it. He wore plain black clothing with his usual everyday cape and sword.

"Nice to meet up with you … Misaki! ~" Fushimi said happily, his voice ecstatically excited. He leaned across the table a bit, his hand reaching out to grab Yata's. Yata simply nodded and blushed, turning his eyes away slightly. He shrugged in place.

"d-didn't I ask you … don't call me that monkey?" he asked, clearly stuttering. He tried his best to keep his all tough composure, only to have Fushimi so easily break that wall down without even trying. He felt his hand being held by the taller male but allowed him to do so. No one cared about their looks of relationship and that's why they found this place to be so great, so perfect. It held purpose of neutrality but also of secrets, they couldn't be judged or discouraged. It made things so much easier for them, though Yata worried a bit more then Fushimi. Fushimi continued to hold Yata's hand.

"Your always so cold to me, Mi-sa-ki~ but that's one of the things I love about you. Your too quick to make a pass at me." He chuckled softly. "… and why do you keep calling me that? If I remember correctly… the last time you called my name was when I was plowing into you- "

"SHUT UP!" Yata interrupted the other, blushing madly. He covered the other's mouth to shut him up, causing him to successfully stop talking naughty that moment. Yata soon pulled away, sitting back down as he pouted seriously. He crossed his arms, sighing. "Anyway … My team is starting to get suspicious. I been running around with you a lot lately." He began. He was clearly distraught about the idea. "I don't like blowing them off." Fushimi simply raised his arms, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Aah Misaki, you've always been so connected to that group, as I have been with mine. Can't say I don't miss em. But I miss us." Fushimi stated, looking into Yata's eyes with a serious, narrow gaze. Yata's red crimson glowing cheeks hadn't stopped once, fading. Yata must agree to this a bit. "yeah, I miss us too." Yata replied softly. He looked up, alarmed when a waitress was suddenly placing their drinks down on the table in front of them. She gave a small smile and walked away. They planned to not eat here as their date was to continue at Fushimi's place afterwards. Fushimi had ordered a couple beers and waters.

Yata turned his full attention back to his boyfriend with a more softened look. "I remember high school …" he replied softly. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand as his elbow supported his arm, resting on the table in front of him.

 _Yata and Fushimi were in high school, chemistry lab on the last day of school, after school. That was the setting._

 _They were dating for a short time and were fooling around. Yata was pushed against the main desk, clothing off. Fushimi held his wrist up, pulling him closer. They're lips were together, tongues intertwining. Their bodies were rocking slightly, slowly in rhythm. "S-Saruhiko … s-shouldn't we wait?" Yata asked, panting heavily. His hands moved to the other's chest._

 _Fushimi simply smiled down at him. "I love you. I don't want to wait to embrace you, Misaki Yata." Fushimi whispered in the others ear. Yata blushed as always. He tilted his head up, closing his eyes tightly._

 _"S-Saruhiko- … Aah!~" Yata's voice rang out in sweet ecstasy. His body trembled desperately, clinging to the other. Tears escaped from his eyes as he cried out, his body collapsing under the other's love._

Yata was deep in thought, remember the past of their first relationship. He dropped his head down, slamming it against the table. Fushimi knew what Yata was daydreaming about. He laughed softly, watching the boy he loved happily. "Misaki, I took your first. Didn't I?" he asked, wanting confirmation. "…This year was the first time I touched you since then. I can only infer you hadn't been with anyone since me in high school." He finished softly. Yata brought his head back up, frowning stubbornly.

"and what about that? I got morals! I have no reason to sleep around with people-" Yata began, his usual tough tone. It sounded rather childish. But it was sweet for Fushimi. It was the answer the blue haired male always wanted. Fushimi's smile increased.

"-Yet Misaki, you slept with me, 3 years later after high school. Though you claim to hate my stinking guts. Correct?" Fushimi asked with a joking tone. He couldn't help but chuckle once more. His hand reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box. His hand however, stayed below the table for the time being. Yata nodded at the other's response. "I don't have a problem with that…"

"Misaki Yata." Fushimi's lips said softly, his mellow tone filled with sudden love and care. The made Yata keep his attention on the other. Yata's eyes widened as the bigger male laid a box on the table in front of him. Fushimi stood up and kneeled beside Yata. He held a hand over his heart in respect. "M-monkey what are… you…"

Fushimi looked up, continuing to smile. "I wish to forever hold you and embrace you like I did that day. I don't want to let you go this time. So, I'd like to say I'm thankful for you coming back to me and putting up with me."

Yata's lips trembled as fresh tears slid down his cheeks.

"Y-yes. I will!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry lately for my inactivity on all my current stories! I start school again tomorrow, so I'll try my best! ~ enjoy**

* * *

The orange male sighed, sitting at a certain Homra bar. His skateboard was on the ground besides him, the footing place cold as if the board hadn't been used in hours. The bar was empty, everyone else on a mission. Izumo was cleaning glasses on the other side of the table, paying no mind to the other. Yata was clearly depressed. He let out yet another sigh, his breathing warming up the counter underneath him.

Izumo slowly walked over, setting the emptied glass down which was followed by a clinking sound. "What's wrong, Yata?" He asked, pushing up his glasses over the bridge of his nose. "get dumped or something? Your still young …"

Yata looked up, avoiding his gaze with the taller male. He noticed Izumo lean over the counter a bit. "Izumo… it's not like that. It's more of… revealing the relationship to adults you know will disapprove. Mainly friends." He answered, his voice sounding more depressing as each word was slurred from between his soft lips. Izumo let out a quiet chuckle, closing his eyes slightly. "afraid of telling Makoto and everyone else about your relationship with Saruhiko?" He asked. Yata looked at Izumo with a look of surprise and immediate defense.

"I-it's not like that- "

"I know it is, Yata. You think I wouldn't know? I own this bar, let alone check around for protection over my residents who live upstairs. I saw him leaving your window that one time." Izumo explained, raising a hand to his forehead. He brushed his own hair back slowly, which showed more of his forehead temporarily. Yata stared at him, mouth open and practically speechless. He simply looked around the interior of the building, trying to think of what to say.

"Saruhiko explained to me the situation once he saw me outside. I don't disapprove… but I don't know how Makoto would handle it. So casually like me, I mean." He sighed, continuing to clean the other glasses across the room. The silence was broken by the clanking of the dishes against one another, and Yata's words.

"You don't mind?" Yata asked, feeling slightly relieved. His hands stopped trembling over the counter top. He had forgotten, the ring which he hid on a necklace underneath his shirt, the engagement ring he received from Saruhiko about a week ago. "I'm a lil glad. But what can I do?" Izumo shrugged nonchalantly.

"Guess you'll just have to break it to them when they get back." Izumo responded. "It'll be fine. But only you can do it. " Izumo turned his full attention to Yata. "so… what is Saruhiko doing today?" he asked. Yata stared up at him, thunderstruck without words. He knew, and his body language made Izumo understand what it was too. Now they both knew what was happening. The room was passed by with short silence.

* * *

"Fushimi! This is unacceptable! With a red… I won't accept it! They are just a bunch of trouble makers, sought out by us to protect those who they interfere negatively with! No third-in-command will under-go this debauchery!" Munakata yelled out, looking down at the blue soldier he just threw to the ground. Fushimi Saruhiko laid on the ground, his left cheek red and stinging. He sat up quietly, taking in a deep breath as he showed no response to the sudden violence. He had just told the other about Yata and his relationship as well as the engagement. Munakata looked away, his narrowed eyes searching briefly around the room, especially around the windows with open curtains, which seemed to let the large amount of light enter the building. The interior lighting had a blue under tone due to the curtains and floors the light reflected off.

"The problem with this… is member crossing between us and those hooligans! I won't allow this corruption!" Munakata spat, sitting back down in his seat. Beside him was a surprised Seri Awashima. She stepped up, "You understand very well of the situation between us and the reds. In time of that, they will undergo every chance they get to get the blue secrets and maybe even end the blue clan. Yata's probably just using you to gain information." Saruhiko stood up with pride and hope.

"Not possible! Misaki is just- " Saruhiko was cut off, interrupted.

"Misaki Yata is nothing but a fool! Compared to the rest of them! Fushimi. End this now. Or I will, before things get out of hand." Munakata demanded, gazing rudely at Saruhiko. "You know how this will turn out if you disobey orders. Remember last time at that high school? It won't be the same outcome. This time, there won't be a single drop of red in their bodies." Munakata's eyes stared into the other's blue eyes with dangerous intent, a well-known gaze that wasn't to be taken lightly. Saruhiko bowed down in front of him slightly, closing his eyes as he grits his teeth.

"Understood …." He mumbled, his voice shaking a bit with anxiety.


End file.
